wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde
Blonde (stylized BLONDE) is an American rock band. Blonde features famous Wiki Channel star, Tristan Conti, along with his other 2 siblings, Bella and Ryd Conti. Each member plays an equal role in the band and each one sings along with playing an instrument. Blonde is currently signed to Wiki Records. Members *'Rydle Conti' - Rydle plays the bass guitar, sometimes lead guitar, and plays drums. He also sings (born October 6, 1992, age 21). *'Bella Conti '- Bella is a singer and also plays the keyboard and drums in the band. She is second to oldest (born April 13, 1994, age 20). *'Tristan Conti' - Tristan sings and plays lead guitar and sometimes bass guitar (born May 15, 1996, age 18). History '2001-2006: The start of ''Con Rydle began taking guitar lessons when he was 9, Tristan was 5, and Bella was 7. Rydle inspired Tristan and he wanted to do the same. His sister, Bella, began to sing when she was 8 and sung along with Rydle when he played his guitar. The two became a dynamic duo and they grew to love music even more. After years of begging, Tristan finally began to take guitar lessons and by the time Tristan was 8, him, his brother, and his sister were making music together. In 2004, the three siblings formed an unofficial band titled, Con. In 2006, the band actuallly became official when they signed a contract with record label, Razor & Tie, and performed 3 songs for their KidzBop album. Razor & Tie soon went on to film a music video for Con for their original song, "Us Now". '2007-2011: ''Con grows In 2008, Bella was featured in a music video for Sears Arrive Longue with Vanessa Hudgens . In 2009, all of Con was invited to star in another for with Selena Gomez. After the growing success with Con and the music videos, Tristan realized how much he loved being in front of a camera and performing so he began auditioning for shows, movies, and commercials and taking a few acting lessons. In July 2009, Con left the Razor & Tie label as they were getting them nowhere and eventually forgot about them al ong the way. Con went on to try and find a label that would fully support them. Con continued to make music after their departure. The band decided to slow down and take a short break as Rydle and Bella needed to focus on school. In 2011, Con released their first EP titled, "ConMen." The EP ended doing better than expected, selling over 75,000 copies. Con was approached by various record labels but turned many down as they were looking for the right one. It was at this time that the band decided to get more serious with their career. They started a Youtube channel and posted various videos of them covering songs and singing originals. '2012-present: Con to BLONDE and future with Wiki Channel' In 2012, Tristan booked his first major role in Nickelodeon's pilot, Bad Fairy, starring alongside Audrey Whitby. The pilot was never picked up but Conti was approached by Nickelodeon to audition for a few other pilots. Nickelodeon wanted Conti to have his own musical show but when he asked if the channel would support his band, they were very doubtful. Conti was devastated and didn't want to do anything without Bella and Rydle. But later in 2012, Con got a call from Wiki Records asking to meet with them. After Nickelodeon approached Conti with pop tracks far from his style of music, Conti completely denied the company and went to the Wiki Records meeting, having a good feeling in his gut. Conti performed for the label and right away they wanted to sign the band. Con was thrilled and soon they became Wiki Records' newest band. The band went through a series of changes after that, trying to decide on the direction they wanted their band to go in. They decided to officially change their band name from Con to BLONDE. In an interview with the new band, Bella Conti said, "Wiki Records has been completely supportive of us. We've met with so many labels and we knew that there had to be something better than what was being offered. We finally found it and we thank God everyday for it." Blonde released their first EP on April 29, 2014, titled Blonde, featuring six songs and one bonus track. About the EP, Tristan Conti said, "For a while, Blonde has been working on music and we've really been itchy to release songs that we've had ready for over a year but never released. We also have tons of new songs that we want to use for our album, so, instead of scrapping the old ones, we're decided to release them on a special EP!" Bella Conti, went on to say, "The EP is pretty much a prep for our first album, to get fans excited. It actually will be coming a lot sooner than fans think." Blonde sung the theme song for the Wiki Channel animated series, High School Story, in which Tristan Conti voices. The theme song, "Party Go On," was released as a single by the Wiki Channel Music Group on July 1, 2014. ''Blonde ''released their first official single on July 22, 2014, titled "Ain't No Way We're Going Home." The band plans on releasing their debut album later in 2014. Category:Singers Category:Bands